The Twin
by You.Got.That.ONE.THING.XD
Summary: This is the Story of Abigail Lily Potter and she is Harry Potter's twin. But what happens when they both don't know each other and they share the prophecy.
1. Summary

**Well, this is my first FanFiction stroy and this is the summary. I really hope you like it. The first chapter will be out no later than Friday.**

* * *

><p>Have you ever thought that Harry Potter was the only one? That he sat alone in that room as his mother was killed?<p>

Well there was another. Her. She can not be forgotten. She never knew about her past and never knew about her future.

There was two things she knew that she different and she always had one nightmare.

That nightmare felt so true like it wasn't a dream, it was a memory.

But everything changed when she got a letter. She is Abigail Lily Potter. Harry James Potter's twin sister and

she is another survivor.

It will be hard for Abaigail at Hogwarts and she will have her own troubles.

Her brother may will get in her way. Romance will stir and friends will be revealed.

She will have to face eniemies and learn subjects she never thought can be true.

But the hardest of all will be the truth

of who she is, what really hpened to her parents

and what her future has to hold

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? I really hoped you enjoyed it. the first chapter will come out Friday and I hope you read the first chapter. Please tell me what you think...comment...;)<strong>


	2. The Nightmare To This

**Sorry this is a little late but I did try. I hope you enjoy it. It is a little short but I wanted to get it out to you. I'll make the other one bigger. I don't know when the next chapter will come out but it will..;) Its just I am so busy with my birthday and Christmas.**

**Now, I would like to thank .In..World and fanpire.x for the support and help.**

**I also want to say I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with. That includes characters, scenes, books, movies and ect. I am just a crazied fan that loves everything about Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em>A pale face walks into the room. He smirks and laughs as he is victorious. The crying women stares into my eyes. She looks worried and knows this is the end. She never thought it would come to this. She says goodbye to her children and turns to face her challenger. He mutters words and instantaneity a green light strikes the women. She goes limp and the man faces the children. He muttered the words again and again a green light strikes something but the children are unharmed. The curse had backfired and destroyed the man instead. The children were silent in an empty house and were left with two scars. One with a lighting bolt on his head and the other the same on her arm.<em>

_**Abigail's POV**_

I woke in a sudden. The moonlight shines across my room. I sat up and wipe my face that is dripping with sweat. How can this be? This dream. This nightmare that plays in my head night by night. It seem so real like I have lived through it before. But that is impossible my parents died in a car accident along with my twin brother when I was one. My dark brown eyes started to tear. I was getting to emotional. It was only a nightmare. I laid in the darkness of my room till the moon drifted away and my eyes where shut.

I woke again but this time my room was filled with light. I sat up and let the sun warm my skin. I went to the window and glanced out onto the side of the house. I let the cool crisp August air fill my lungs. In the distance, I saw the waves crash onto the seashore. England , what a beautiful country and being an eleven year old living in Plymouth was the best.

I went down the stairs skipping two at a time. It was a Saturday and I had nothing to do. I skipped into the kitchen and there was my beloved aunt and uncle. They had taken me in when nobody would and cared me ever since the beginning. Uncle Will was reading the paper like usual and Aunt Mary was washing dishes. I grabbed my favorite cereal, Lucky Charms, and got the milk out of the fridge. When I finally sat down, a knock came from the door.

"Can you get that sweetie?" Aunt Mary said with her big crystal blue eyes looking into my soul.

I got up and went to the door. As I pulled the door open, an owl was in the place of a human. He sat so gently and placed a note at my feet. In a blink of an eye, he flew off into the distance. I picked up the note and looked at the name

_Miss. Abigail Lily Potter _

I was stuck staring at the envelope. That was my full name and that was the name I never used. How can this be no one knows this. I look at the return address.

_Hogwarts _

That's what the first line read. I couldn't go any further I needed my aunt and uncle.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? I hope you enjoyd it. What do you think about the ending? :) Please...Please comment. I want to see how it turned out. But I also hope you come back for the next chapter. <strong>


	3. The Explantion

**Well here is the the second chapter. I know my first one was shorter so I made this longer. I have been verybusy and now that the hoildays are coming I may not be able to write till after Christmas.****I also may be getting new computer so that may be another factor. **

**I hope everyone has a great Christmas, Hanukkah or whatever hoilday you are having this season. I alo hope for some snow soon so my snowboarding season can start. **

* * *

><p><em>Miss. Abigail Lily Potter <em>

I was stuck staring at the envelope. That was my full name and that was the name I never used. How can this be no one knows this. I look at the return address.

_Hogwarts _

That's what the first line read. I couldn't go any further I needed my aunt and uncle.

* * *

><p>"Sweetie," Aunt Mary said. I saw a glance of her face. She had a look of terror. I know it was because I still had a shocked look on my face.<p>

"What is this? I just went to the door and there was an owl. An owl with letter," I through down the letter on to the table. I looked at my aunt and uncle. "Does that seem strange? Well, to me it is."

"Abigail. Let us explain." Uncle Will started. He got up and put his hands on my shoulders. He dragged the chair out and forced me too sit. " I hope you didn't have any plans today because it is going to be a long day." He chuckled and returned to his seat.

Aunt Mary joined us at the table. She sat across from me but next to Uncle Will. I knew this was going to be a long talk . I had no clue at all what this talk was going to be about either and I had a million questions.

"To start, who the hell am I?" I started. "Is my real name Abigail and are you really related to me?" I started at my aunt and uncle in confusion. I wanted to know the truth but a little part of me was afraid. What if my whole life was a lie and this people were some strangers? What if my parents never really died or I had no twin? What if….What if….There were so many what if's but what if half of them were true?

My aunt started to speak, "You are really Abigail Lily Potter. We are really your aunt and uncle. The only thing id your no ordinary girl."

I looked at them with confusion. _No ordinary girl._ What is that suppose to me. Was I not human. I started at my hands and looked at both of them with fear.

My uncle reached for hands and started into my eyes. He felt like he was going to reach inside to my soul. His hard stare was still soft and gentle. "No, no, no, sweetheart, Aunt Mary didn't mean it that way. She was going to say…"

I interrupted him before he can finish. "What way did she mean it?" I ripped my hand away from his and looked down at the table. I started to play with my spoon , spinning it around the bowl soggy cereal swished around. I could hear Aunt Mary and Uncle Will whisper to each other but it was to quite to diagnose words.

"Abigail."

I looked up at the sound of my Aunts voice. Her tender tone rang in my ear buds.

"I'll come out with it and just say it. You're a wizard. Ok that's what I mean when I said your different," She started at me waiting for a response.

"A wizard as in a person who does magic. That's impossible. They're mythical as in **made up**," I said. I emphasized the last two words to make sure my relatives were sane.

"Now listen up. It does sound insane but its true. If you just her the rest of the story maybe it will all make sense." Uncle Will exclaimed.

"When you were little, an evil wizard named Voldemort was trying to take over the Wizarding World. Ypu mother and father were powerful people and powerful wizards. One unfortunate night Voldemort showed up at your house uninvited. He had horrible plans to do the evening." My aunt went silent. She started to tear. She quickly wiped it away and started up again. "Your parents heard things about this but put there faith into the wrong hands. When he came, he started with your father. Your mother ran upstairs with you and your brother."

I knew this was hard for them to tell but harder for me to hear. Could this all be true? A man name Voldemort, me being a wizard, my parents. I wanted to hear more but I could see it tortured my aunt's soul.

"She put you and you twin brother into your crib and gave her a powerful protection. When Voldemort walked into the room he finished off my cousin, your mother, without a second thought. He turned to you two and tried to kill you both. The protection saved your brother and you . It rebounded and he had killed himself. That lightning bolt on your arm."

I stared down at it always wondered what it was. Again another lie, always a different story but the same scar.

My aunt wasn't finished. "That is the only thing that is left as a memory of that night along with your brother's scar." That was the last sentence she said before she stared up at me.

I responded with three words. "Who's my brother?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger? Please comment I really want to know how I am doing. I also want to know if anyone is enjoying it. That's all I ask is for you to comment. :]<strong>


	4. Why Me?

**So I know I haven't updated in a while but here is something. I got a new computer so it took me a while but I got it up. i have alot of free time now so I am going to update as soon as possible. I also need you to coment because I don't know where I am going. the next chapter is going to be really long but I kind of have to. You will understand after reading this.**

**Again I don't own any of these characters and any if the characters to come in the next chapters.**

* * *

><p>I stared down at it always wondered what it was. Again another lie, always a different story but the same scar.<p>

My aunt wasn't finished. "That is the only thing that is left as a memory of that night along with your brother's scar." That was the last sentence she said before she stared up at me.

I responded with three little words. "Who's my brother?"

"Your twin brother name is Harry James Potter. He lives near London with your mother's sister, her husband and their son. Now I think there has been enough explaining for the day." Uncle William finished. He got up and stormed out of the room.

What about all my other questions? I had a million more. Maybe this was a dream. All this stuff wasn't true. How could it be? I needed to be alone. I needed time to think. As I walked upstairs, I could hear my aunt and uncle. They were yelling at each other. Something had to be wrong. They never fought and now they were screaming at each other. Every sentence came out louder and with more hatred. Was it about me? Was it about what they just explained to me? I could hear a little of what they were saying but it was still very blurred. I walked back down the stairs as quiet as I could. I didn't want them to hear me. I slithered between the wall and the door frame.

"Why did you have to tell her? Now she going to go to that school and learn those stupid spells." Uncle William yelled. He sat down in frustration.

"What's so stupid about that school? I think it is great for her to go. She is going to love it. Any way we couldn't protect her any longer. Some way she was going to find out." Aunt Mary replied. She said so fierce that the words pierced but then was gentle as well.

I backed away from the door but of course being me, I fell over the rug. It slid under me and I landed with a loud thump. The noise rang in my ears just as much as the pain stung my bottom. My Aunt and Uncle, as I could hear, were rushing turns me. They were almost at the door when I did what I knew I had to do, I wrapped myself in the rug. I didn't know at the time what I was going to say but a chuckle I was suspecting was going to come.

"Oh dear Lord, what did you do?" Aunt Mary said as she rushed to my side. "You poor thing. You fell down the stairs, tripped and wrapping yourself up in the rug. Only you would do that."

She started un-wrapping me and helped me get up. She also wiped me off being I was covered in dust. Then she looked at me like I was supposed to say something to her. The words stumbled out but I managed to say something.

"Yeah. That's what happened. I rushed down the stairs because I forgot to tell you I need you to something." As I said that, I gave myself a mental pat on the back. I could never tell them that I was spying on them.

My Aunt and Uncle exchanged looks. My Aunt grinned at my Uncle then gave him here "deal with it" stare.

"Sweetie, when you're ready, your Uncle and I want to talk to you about something." my Aunt said so sweetly. She then walked away and motioned my Uncle to follow her.

I sat there for a moment, still stunned on what just happened. I really wanted to get up and run into the living room but I need to act like I was just wondering. I stood there and took my first step very slowly. _ You can do it. Just walk in there, you know you want to. _I strolled into the room and sat down on the coach. I felt my Uncle William's eyes piercing me. I didn't want to look up.

My Aunt Mary started to talk. "There is a special way on how this wizard thing is going to work. I know this may sound weird but it may be better understood after you hear from the headmaster."

What was she talking about? The headmaster of what. I didn't understand any of what she was saying. It was very confusing. I guess that my confusion was transferred onto my face because my Uncle bursted out saying all these comments.

"Ok! You are a wizard. We can't protect you much longer. You have to go to a boarding school for your kind. The headmaster is coming soon to pick you up and bring you to get your supplies for school. He then is going to bring you to the school. **Do you understand?** " He yelled those last words. They were filled with hatred.

"What do you mean my kind? Do you think that I am an animal or something? How can you say that? You just are going to send me away to a boarding school and you act like you don't care and it's a zoo "for my kind!" That's the rudest thing I have ever heard! " I replied so quickly. I then stood up and ran into my room. I slammed the door and fell onto my bed. The tears rushed down my face and they started to puddle on my bed.

I laid there for a while still letting the tears roll down my fac. Various times my Aunt had came upstairs trying to talk to me and explain. Every time though, I yelled at her to go away. I sat up and looked at my clock.

8:30 pm, it read.

I knew it was time to go downstairs and face the facts. I walked slowly to the door and opened it. The light shined in as I stood there.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it. Please comment. I want to get somewhere with this story. If you have any ideas let me know. Can't wait to write anoter chapter. :)<strong>


End file.
